


How Loki likes it

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Internal Monologue, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always enjoyed sex; it was one of the very few simple things in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Loki likes it

Loki loves making Tony come.

He has always enjoyed sex; it was one of the very few simple things in his life. Pleasurable, easy, only as complicated as you want it to be. He has a lot of practice so he is very, very good at it, but so is Tony, especially for a mortal with a very limited amount of time within which to gain his skills.

Of course, there is more to sex than skill. There is the ability to listen, to pay attention to one's partner; to notice when their breath hitches and why – that sensitive, fleshy part of skin in the middle between Tony's hipbones, for example, or the insides of his thighs, his wrists, his elbows, all spots that always make him shiver, go entirely still under Loki's tongue, whine low in his throat. Whine for Loki to give him more, more, always more, and Loki delivers. He has learned all of Tony's spots, has learned his favourite position to be fucked in – on his knees, with a hand fisted in his hair, pulling just enough to make him bow his back, make his entire body go tense and tremble – and to fuck – somewhere semi-public, preferably in front of a window, put on a display for the whole world, and after that it's secondary whether Loki is bent over or on his knees or flat on his back with his legs spread wide.

He knows the things to say to Tony, to whisper in his ear, and when; filthy little fantasies spun when there are still clothes involved of doing it in front of a crowd, a person, of scenarios that will never come true because they are best when unattainable, and later, when he has Tony under him or is under Tony the more private images, visions of what he thinks about when alone, what he does with himself thinking of Tony, what he knows Tony does thinking of him – what he _wants_ Tony to do, thinking of him.

Oh, Loki has learned all the little things to drive Tony mad; the perfect moment to bite him, how often to pull him back from the brink of orgasm before allowing him to have a truly mind-blowing orgasm, when to kiss him and when to slap him. Even if he will never admit it, one of the things that Loki loves best is how Tony needs variation; how Loki has to work to keep him monogamous, because the silly mortal isn't cowed by the thought that he is bedding a god. Awed by it occasionally, yes, aroused, most definitely, but not cowed, no. Loki has to surprise him constantly, never let anything become routine, or expected, because the few times he had done that, Tony had started to show interest in other people. Probably not even consciously, most certainly not with intent – otherwise Loki would long since have shown him his place, and in a decidedly not enjoyable manner – but he has a quicksilver mind that grows easily distracted, and in order to avoid that, Loki has to _be_ the distraction.

It is curious, that Loki allows this from a mortal, but he has seen the expressions on other mortals' faces; the way the red-headed one who had once lain with Tony was angry and hurt because for her, Tony had not managed to stay "faithful", as they call it (sometimes Loki will think about this word and the way it is used and laugh and laugh, because for all Tony claims not to believe in gods, he worships one with a jealous possessiveness Loki rather enjoys). He knows that Tony doesn't really know, isn't fully aware, and he very much enjoys it, that he alone knows how to keep Tony where he wants him.

And he loves it. Loves the things Tony will let him do; loves the look of surprise on his face when Loki catches him off-guard, the way it melts into red-hot lust when he figures it out. Tony drops him little clues sometimes, not even trying to be subtle – "I sure would like if you would just appear in my shower, fuck me, and vanish again" and "I always had this little fantasy about getting a blowjob during a board meeting-" and "so I heard you can turn into a woman" and "the way you duplicated yourself that one time, can you-" – and Loki never takes them when Tony expects him to. He doesn't need them, he knows as well as Tony does these days what he wants, perhaps even better. Because he listens, he remembers at which part in his fantasy Tony groaned, when his eyes rolled up, when he came, and he knows Tony's limits. He knows he can offer himself up to Tony for a different kind of elevator ride just minutes before Tony has to step out and in front of a crowd, but acting possessive in front of Rogers would not yield positive results at all. He knows when to push Tony down on the mattress and not allow him to take a full breath, much less form a coherent thought, and when to keep still and not comment at all so Tony can crawl on top of him and have his way with Loki.

Loki is experienced in the matters of the flesh; still, it takes him months to learn Tony specifically, to perfect his methods, and while he will never stop honing his skills with Tony, at one point he has gotten so good at it he knows that even if he turned entirely predictable now, it would still take months for Tony to stop thinking only about Loki, only him. And this, all joking about world domination aside, is the kind of worship Loki finds he likes best.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Tony likes it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935080) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)




End file.
